


Fuck me and my Mom: The Lodges

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hardcore, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn movie, mom and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Hermione and Veronica Lodge fucked and filmed for a porn shoot.





	Fuck me and my Mom: The Lodges

You may have heard of the Lodges, especially if like me, you're an aficionado of the Wall Street Journal and the Pink 'Un (that's London's Financial Times, not a porn mag). They're the classic riches to rags story, wealthy husband and father caught dodgy dealing with the shareholders' money and suddenly he's doing eight to ten behind bars and his darling wife and doting daughter are on poor street. The Lodges were all the news for a couple of weeks, especially during the trial which even made the non-financials - cameras flashing as Hermione and Veronica paraded themselves every day at court. Even at the time I thought they were a fuckable pair, the teen daughter Veronica giving that dirty private school girl vibe and her Mom screaming trophy wife (though there wasn't that much of an age difference between her and hubby).

Still I didn't think too much about it, beyond thinking that I was glad I hadn't bothered to invest in Lodge Incorporated.

That was until I got an e-mail at James.Rock@Momdaughterfuck.com. Now if you've read my previous you know that my top website is Fuck me and My Mom; I started it out with porno stars pretending to be a mother and daughter dearest but soon found there were plenty of real life pairs who wanted to bond and bang together. And it seemed from the e-mail the Lodges were wanting to join that number.

I've got to admit the attached photos were hot. The were lying naked on a bed, their legs akimbo and giving a sultry look, as in the first shot they licked a couple of dildos, the next showed them shoved in their pussies and a third where they turned to show that they also fitted nicely up their butts. Still I wasn't sure at first, everything I'd read suggested that they were down to their last couple of thousand dollars and living in some apartment in a half-assed small town. They obviously needed the money and whilst I don't pay Hollywood salaries, I'm not at the cheap and crappy end of the porn market either. But if I've learned one thing in this business, you can fake enthusiasm if you're starring 'Anal Teens' or 'Moms on Heat' and if you can't people will still watch. But it doesn't work on 'Fuck me and My Mom'; if you're just in it for the greenbacks the audience can tell and movie sucks, and not in a deep-throat kinda way either.

So I'm not going to deny, my first reaction was to turn them down. 

They persisted. 

The next shots were them naked again, except there was some redhead teen guy with them. He was as nude as they were, though in the first shot his cock was covered up by Hermione's mouth, in the second by her pussy and in third by her daughter's ass, whilst she helpfully held apart the cheeks for the dick. Now that got me interested... either they knew how to market themselves or they really did enjoy the Mom daughter bonding. 

There was a number provided and I called it.

It was a good thing I did. I don't often say this, but my instincts had been off. It wasn't the money that was the driver, but the thought, for the kinky pair, of getting banged on camera together by a porn stallion. Seems that Daddy going to jail hadn't been a bad thing, (apart from for him) as it allowed Hermione and Veronica the space to indulge their rampant cockaholism and fuck anything that moved. They'd already moved through half the single guys and a not dissimilar proportion of the married in Riverdale (the half-assed town I mentioned earlier). The thought of adding me to their list had their pussies as wet as my cock was hard; and it was like steel.

So here we were a few days later at my place in the Hollywood Hills. Now normally I use the star's place for the background of the shoot, it makes it more natural, like I'm just meeting them and popping round for a fuck. But with the Lodges - ex-multi-millionaresses - a suburban dwelling in Hickville wasn't the thing (even if they said it was one of the largest and almost mansion sized). So my place it was, luckily I wasn't seeing anyone so didn't have any female debris to clear or jealous girlfriends to shoo. Also I'd stocked up on cookies - as Suze could plough through them at speed as she did my star's make-up and moaned that since her divorce no-one found her attractive. 

Outside me and Brandi set up the lights and the rest of the gear, whilst we went through angles and positions I'd agreed with the Lodges. It might not sound romantic, but proper planning prevents piss-poor porn is my motto. There's nothing worse than getting down to editing and finding out you're missing see a shot of the hot lips sliding down my dong or the pert cheeks spreading for it; unless its that the camera's concentrating on the hot Mom's face as I money-shot on the daughter's tits. 

Still me and Brandi have done this so many times and Suze is such a perfectionist where make-up is concerned that we were ready before them, me standing out in a pair of Bermudas and Brandi in a pair of unflattering dungarees with a grey T-shirt that was even worse. It was worth the wait as Lodges slipped out onto my patio and dropped out of the gowns they were wearing to reveal a pair of very micro-bikinis; so small that you could tell their cunts were hairless for a better porn view. The thought of getting my dick into their barely hidden fuckholes made me stiff, my dick bulging at my shorts. It didn't help that the two of them then stood, arms wrapped round each other in a hug and staring sexily at Brandi as she snapped away with her digital taking a few publicity stills to put on the site. 

It only took a few moments for Brandi to get the shots she wanted, but to me it felt like eternity - a kid waiting for the chance to unwrap the bike his Mom and Dad have got him for his birthday. The two Lodges slowly moved away from each other, with a small amount of reluctance that made my hard dick want to break. I grinned at them, "Ready to get this party started?"

They looked at each other, the same dirty smiles crossing both their faces. It was Hermione who replied, but she was speaking for them both, "Can't wait."

As soon as she said it Veronica was skipping over to my pool and diving in, going forward and down a sensual mermaid, except it was her long legs flickering underwater. Her Mom was settling a few feet away on a sun-bed, a pair of oversized sunglasses on her face and looking for all the world like a rich bored housewife waiting for fun. 

As Brandi hoisted her camera I walked a few feet along the patio and waited to make my grand entrance. Brandi zoomed over the rest of the scene, Hermione sipping a cool drink as she sun-bathed, Veronica casually slipping through the blue water, her sexy body seeming to ripple under the surface. I started to walk back towards them, "Hey ladies, all on your own again?"

Brandi moved the camera to take me in as I walked slowly but casually towards them.

"Hi James, come to join us?" purred Hermione.

"Why not?" I said continuing over to the near the sun-bed. 

Brandy was stepping back, getting a wide-screen of me standing there and Hermione ogling my package beneath my shorts as her daughter swum to the side and leant her arms on the ledge, pulling herself up so that the top half of her boobs were easily visible. She grinned sensually, "Hi James. We were just hoping you'd pop by."

"Why don't you get out of the pool and show James your new bikini," her Mom suggested.

The teen complied, her hands resting on the ledge and her arms straining as she pulled herself out. She looked gorgeous, the water rushing off her body as she surfaced and her hair slicked back and firm; her teenage tits strained at the small top and for a second gravity threatened to pull it down and give viewers an early peek of her firm boobs. She got on the edge and twirled for me and the camera, ending with her ass towards us, twerking her cute cheeks as the bikini's string slid between them.

"Nice," I drawled casually, not talking about her new apparel. 

"Glad you like them," giggled Veronica and bounced her ass some more, "Mom's also got a new bikini, you want to see that?"

"Sure," I said, "Compare and contrast."

Hermione was up, her sunglasses off and left on the table as, her tits wobbling under her equally small top as she sashayed forward to stand beside her twerking daughter. for a moment she just glanced over her shoulder at the bouncing butt, then content she'd got the rhythm, Hermione bent forward and began to jerk in time with her butt. It's a hard life watching a couple of beauties ass dancing in front of you, but I could somehow live with it. As Brandi kept filming the two wonderful tushies I was removing my T-shirt and kicking off my flip flops.

"So who's got the best... bikini?" Veronica giggled, "Me or Mom?"

"Seriously I can't choose, they're both beautiful," I said and it was true even if it wasn't swimwear I was thinking about, Veronica might have firmness and tone, but her Mom had roundness and bounce.

"What about if we give you another look from a different angle?" asked Hermione and as the script demanded they both straightened and turned towards me and the camera and began to shake their tops, the boobs threatening to spill out. "What do you think now?" the Milf giggled seductively.

"Mmmnn, still hard," and I was, my large dong straining at my Bermuda's like an attack dog straining at its handler's leash.

"Well let's see if I can do anything to help you declare a winner," said Hermione and slipped off her bikini, tossing it artfully towards the pool.

"What do you think?" her daughter's top was off at the same time, the two topless Lodges standing so close together that you didn't need to go wide to get them in shot.

Reaching forward a grabbed a tit in each hand, the Mom and daughter giggling as I tried them out, one soft, one firm, both sexy. "Still can't decide," I said.

Veronica looked at her Mom, a lascivious smile on her face, "Looks like we need to do more."

"Yes," her Mom giggled and slipped her bottoms down her thighs so Brandy, the camera and me all had an unimpeded look at her sexy cunt. It was only solo for a moment, before her daughter copied her, pulling down the tiny strip of material which covered her shaven teen hole. Both of them placed their fingers either side of the slit and pried them apart, showing the moist pink within. My dick struggled to escape. 

"What do you think?" giggled Veronica.

The true answer would have involved words 'shit' and 'hot', but for the script I still pretend that they were trying to persuade me to dip my wick into those two slick slots, so I just grinned and said, "Still can't make up my mind which is best."

"Perhaps if we finished removing the bikini's," the Mommy slut said and turned round, wiggling her naked ass and pulling the bottoms down further, bending all the way. She was supple as she hardly had to bend her knees, but her daughter was even more so, getting the bikini's all the way to her ankles without the tiniest bit of crouch. In unison they stepped out of them and kicked the now useless bits of material towards the pool - where they'd have to be fished out later to stop the pool boy selling them on e-Bay.

"Still can't decide?" purred Veronica turning back round to face me with her Mom and then leaning her head seductively on the Milf's naked shoulder.

"I'm indecisive," I replied smiling.

"So we need to give you more help," smiled Hermione. She got down on her knees and slipped her fingers under the elastic of my Bermuda's, pulling them gently down. My large prick sprang free like a Jack-in-the-box. Her Mom tongue glided round it beautifully, rolling round it and up and down. It didn't take long before her daughter had joined, the sexy dark haired teen kneeling beside her Mom and letting her tongue do her talking. Brandy moved to the side, calmly filming the hot Mom and daughter as they licked by prick. Soon, by trial and error or telepathy, they'd worked out a system to divide it, Mom licked down the right and bottom, daughter concentrating on the left up to the tip. It was like a professional car-wash, except with tongues, not leaving any part of my cock unshined with their lithe licks.

"Mmmnnn," I gave an appreciative groan as Veronica's mouth opened and she took my dick inside, her warm wet mouth. Her tongue tickled and teased at my prick, as her lips rubbed and massaged it, her head moving slowly back and forth as she worked it. 

Her Mom's head moved away to stop it being banged by her daughter's, but instead she took hold off the bottom of my dick and jerked it at her daughter's mouth. They were a partnership made in heaven.

"Let me try now," Hermione giggled, "We want to make it a fair contest."

Seriously, I thought we'd moved beyond the idea they were competing, but if Hermione wanted to ad-lib I wouldn't stop her, as long as we went through the right positions. 

"Here Mom," her dirty daughter popped the cock out and let her Mom slide down. Hermione's mouth was as wet and wanton as her daughter's, her lips brushing down my dick as she sucked. She moved faster than Veronica, obviously thinking that I'd been teased enough and that a proper mouth washing was in order. Her teen daughter moved from her knees to sit spread-eagled on her ass, her fingers sliding around her pussy. Brandy took a nice long shot of that as Hermione sucked me to oblivion, her mouth getting further and further down my dick. As it did Veronica groaned passionately, "Urrrrh, that's so sexy Mom, suck that big pork prick."

Her Mom slipped down further and harder, her tongue pressing at my dong and slithering up and down even as swallowed more and more. Her head bobbed and bounced with the enthusiasm of a born cock-sucker and it wasn't long before I could feel her lips pressing at my balls and the tip of my cock pressing hard at her throat. Her eyes widened as she deep-throated, a thin trace of saliva leaking from her lips. I urged my cock forward, my hips jerking as I face-fucked her, a hand on the back of her head for balance and control. 

"Mmppff, gurrr, mpppfff," sounds came from her full mouth as it was banged by my dick.

"Ohh, urrhh, urrrhhh," her daughter moaned as she fingered her cunt as she watched, "Oh God, I want that dick."

"In a minute," I grunted and thrust at her Mom, the dick working back and forth between her lips. Even as she was throating me Hermione was keeping her eyes up, watching me seductively, keeping me going with her gaze. It was for more than me it was the look of an enthusiastic cock-sucker a proper pro who would have the viewers jacking so hard they'd need a wrist brace after; it was like she was born to porn. I rocked back and forth giving it her harder, whilst all the time her daughter jilled herself furiously just feet away, her fingers knuckle deep in her soaked twat.

I rammed quicker and harder, giving the audience what they wanted - a hot stud face-banging a Milf hottie with a masturbating teen for extra measure. Hermione's head rocked, pushing against my palm as it pounded it, her lips engulfing my huge dick, slurping energetically. More saliva was dripping from between her lips, sliding over her chin and dripping down onto her jiggling titties.

"Ooohhh, urrrhh, fuck me, fuck me," moaned her daughter, fingers deep in her cunt.

It was that time I decided, though I could have happily kept my dick in Hermione's mouth, viewers like variety. I pulled it out and the Milf gasped, sucking in air as I turned to her daughter. Veronica's eyes lit up to excitedly you could tell the girl was a cock hound (or Oscar worthy, but I'm arrogant enough to think the James Rock dick was what excited her). She stood up and I gripped her under the cheeks, squeezing them and kissing her as I guided her towards the nearest sun-bed. She responded, her mouth pushing at mine greedily as she walked slowly backwards until we got to the bed. She got down on it, her legs open and spread either side of the wooden lounger. Her cunt juice was soaking the skin round her slit, the cum glinting in the sun. "Fuck me, fuck me hard."

I took hold off my dick and got on top of her. She was tight, taut, her twat a teen delight. I eased it in, pushing the thick slab of meat into her hole as she used her fingers to pull apart the hole, groaning softly. The cunt was so wet, that even with its tightness it was like pushing a key into a well oiled if solid lock. She moved against me, encouraging me in and as I got deeper her hands moved from her twat to my back, clawing at me. I thrust and thrust again, slamming in deep and fast, giving her my dick. 

"Ooohhh," she gasped and groaned, bucking against me, her pussy swallowing my dick like a sword eater swallows a sword. Soon I was banging away, hammering her tight teen cunt as the bed creaked and groaned beneath us. Brandi was kneeling at the side filming every thrust of my rock had member into the dark haired hottie. And her Mom was on the other side, replicating her daughter's earlier actions, except she was standing over us as she fingered and fondled her own soaked cunt. Veronica could see her Mom jilling herself as she watched and it seemed to drive the teen to even greater exertions, it was like trying to ride an out of control stallion, but a hundred times more fun.

After a few minutes we swapped position, now with me on the lounger and Veronica lowering her wet cunt down on my hard dick. Soon I was the bucking bronco and she was the rodeo rider, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm as I hammered up into her juicy cunt. Her tits jiggled and jerked, bouncing like a pair of rubber balls and the smile on her face was one of pure enjoyment, "Ooohhh, yesss, fuck me. Fill my hole with your dick," she squealed and leaped higher like she was trying to use my dick as a launch-pad to the moon. She was a sight.

One that was blocked out as her Mom joined us. For a moment I could see the Milf silhouetted, standing in front of her daughter, the sun stream over their shoulders and then my sight was blocked out as she lowered her pussy on my face. I reached up and gripped her thighs, pulling her closer and positioning her so that her soaked slit was over my mouth. I returned the favour from earlier, pounding my tongue at her fuckhole as her daughter bounced me like I was a springboard.

"Mmmnnn, ohhhh, yesss," groaned Hermione, shaking with pleasure as I lapped. I couldn't see, but I knew that even as I tongued her Veronica was reaching forward and taking her Mom's sides in her hands, holding her in place and using her as a lever. I could feel the results, though, as the teen rammed my cock even harder, slamming down so hard that it was lucky I'd bought the loungers that were super strong. I licked harder, whilst working my hips, pleasuring both the Lodges at the same time. Pussy juice flowed down my tongue and down my prick, coating both with the women's warm wetness. "MMmnnn, ooooohhhh, fuck," Hermione moaned again louder. I could just imagine her eyes closed as she rolled her body and scrunched her face for the camera. i dug in deeper and she gasped again, "Oh God, yes, ohhhh, urrrhhh, this is good."

"Ooohhh yesss" her daughter moaned behind her, "Best fuck ever."

I wasn't complaining either, having two hotties riding me at once. 

However, variety is the spice of life as they say, especially where pussy is involved. I gently pushed Hermione up and she took the hint, standing her cunt dripping down as I slid my cock from her daughter. 

"Time to give your Mom some," I told the teen as Hermione moved over to one of the other sun-loungers and draped forward across it, spreading her legs as she did so, making the cunt gleam invitingly at me.

I let Brandi zoom in on the sexy pink for a moment before I moved in to block her view, inserting my hard dick into the waiting hole. I went in deep and the Mom moaned in excitement as it stimulated hidden places. I grabbed her waist and began to thrust in quickly, waiting for Veronica to join us. 

The teen wasn't long, dropping down on her knees beside me and trying to lick and tickle my dick as it rammed her Mom. I slammed even harder, like it was a competition with Veronica's tongue. Hermione squealed and gasped, her body rocking and trembling, making the sun-lounger strain and scrape, her hands reached down and were scrabbling at the floor like she was trying to get a grip. I didn't let her, slamming harder and faster so that I was filling her cunt with cock.

"Oooohhh, urrrrrhhh, yes, fuck me, aaaaarghhh, yessss," the Milf jerked and bounced, backing against me with hot passionate shudders. Her head seemed to be rolling and bouncing, like she was trying to keep it up, but failing. Her daughter licked harder, her tongue sweeping at my balls as they smacked against her Mom's pussy. It drove me on, hammering the hole like it was there to be used. Every thrust was making Hermione shriek and squeal, her cries telling everyone who would watch what a great banging she was getting. Brandi moved in, zooming down to take the cock, tongue and pussy and little else. 

"Aaaarrrghhh, fuuuckkk, shiiittt," Hermione swore in ecstasy, "Aaarrrghh, fuck, fuck, fuccccckkkk." And we both knew there was more to come.

I reached down to Veronica, taking her shoulder gently and pulling it. She knew what to do, her tongue giving my balls and Mom-cum covered dick one more lick for luck, she stood up. Brandi moved to follow her as the teen walked round the sun-lounger, casually, sexually, her naked tits gently swaying as she sashayed with grace of a panther. For a moment she stood in front of her Mom, opposite me as I thrust into the Milf pussy, her hands on her hips as she looked down at her Mom, the Milf raising her head to look up at her sexy daughter. Then the teen was over her, straddling her Mom's back and sliding forwards and down it so her chin rested on Hermione's lower back, just inches from where my dick was hammering into cunt. 

With her daughter in position Hermione called out to begin the next bit of the plot, "Oooohhh, fuck me, fuck me in the ass." As soon as she said it Veronica's hands were on her Mom's buttocks, peeling them apart to uncover her hot rosebud. I yanked my dick out of the pussy so fast that it came with a spray of cum and pushed it at the sphincter. For a moment it resisted, but only for a moment - the pre-shoot butt-plug had left it nice and ready. I entered, one thrust get me half-way in. I grabbed her waist harder, using it for leverage as I shoved down further. Veronica's kept her Mom's ass spread as she lowered her head and let her tongue out, so that it ran along my dong with each of my thrusts. Hermione squeaked again, "OOhhh, yessss, give it me."

I moved harder and faster pounding my cock into the hole. It gently expanded, giving way to my dick. I thrust harder, ramming my dick deeper. All the time her daughter was leaning down on her back, her hands gripping Mom's cheeks as she licked at my cock, lubricating it with her saliva, moaning "MMnnnm, mmmmnnn."

Soon I was all the way in, my balls hitting Hermione with a slapping noise. She squealed loudly, shuddering and making the sun-lounger shake. Her asshole squeezed at my dick, making it swell even more, the blood pumping through it as I hammered it down the anal tunnel. Veronica's tongue sped up and down it, cleaning it off her Mom as it withdrew and oiling it with her spit as it pushed it. She looked afire, her eyes blazing with passion as she looked up at me, her lips open and up, a dirty smile as her tongue flickered between them. I grunted and pumped, looking down at her and grinning back, gazing at the daughter as I butt rammed the Mom.

"Aaarrrghhh, yesss, harder, harder, aaarrrghhh," Hermione shrieked, her body shuddering. Brandi was in front of her now, filming her face twisting ecstasy and then zooming out to get Veronica's ass jiggling back and forth as she rode the shuddering Milf. I nodded to Brandi indicating she should return to my side and as she did so, focussing on the cock ramming the butt I yanked it out and presented it to Veronica,

Her Mom gave a small moan of frustration at her suddenly empty butt, but the teen closed her mouth round the dong greedily and bobbed her head as she sucked it, taking more and more of it between her lips. Veronica was a born cock polisher, her tongue tickling my huge member as she cleaned it off her Mom's anal juice. Her eyes were on mine, telling me more than any words could how much she enjoyed slurping cock, even (or especially) it had been in her Mom's butt. I pushed forward and put my hand on the back of her head, giving her the length. She choked and gulped and swallowed with an enthusiasm that would have put more seasoned pornios to shame.

"Give it me, give it me more," her Mom moaned and I pulled out the dripping dick from Veronica and returned it to it's true home, hot asshole. The Milf squealed and rocked, bouncing her daughter, as I resumed fucking her, my engorged prick slamming all the way in and filling her with blissful joy. I slammed harder and faster for a couple of minutes before pulling it out and offering it to Veronica to suck again. The teen temptress's lips closed round my large dong and she sucked at it energetically, her head bobbing as she worked it. I kept it in Veronica's mouth until it was nice and wet again before returning it to her Mom's asshole, slamming it in deep and hard. The Milf squealed "Aaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarrrghhh."

I could have happily fucked Hermione's ass all day and would have done if there hadn't also been a tight teen tush on offer. The teen was getting up off her Mom and moving back to the first sun-lounger to stand seductively beside it waiting for me. I pulled my dick from her Mom's ass, gesturing to Brandi to make sure she got a shot of the post-fuck hole. I turned to her daughter, "Your turn next," I grinned and sat on the edge of the sun-lounger.

"Looking forward to it," Veronica said sassily. She retreated towards me and I took hold of her waist, guiding her down onto my upright dick. It punched through her rosebud and into her ass. She groaned and gasped, wriggling down the huge prong as I moved my hands from hips to under thighs, lifting her up so that she was sitting on my dick with her feet resting on my upper legs. 

Brandi was in position so I began to fuck the teen, slamming my dick up into her asshole. She gasped and shuddered, her body jerking in ecstasy as the dick found her hidden places and pleasured them like a doze of warm chocolate. I was soon moving into a rhythm, my cock pounding all the way into her sexy ass and my hands gripping her waist to keep her in place. The teen squealed and bounced, riding my cock as enthusiastically and energetically as I was slamming her, like we were a champion show jumping thoroughbred and an Olympic winning rider. "Aaaarrrghh fuck me James, fuck me so hard!"

Her Mom was over and joining us, holding her daughter's thighs apart and diving forward, her face just inches from the teenage cunt as she thrust her tongue into the rapidly widening and closing space between me and veronica. Like her daughter earlier she tried to compete her licking against my speed, the tongue dashing at my large prick, dabbing it in saliva. "Mmmmmnn, bang her ass, butt-bang my baby's hot ass," she moaned as she licked.

I did...with alacrity. 

My cock pounded up the hole, harder and harder, spreading the walls like a soft butter. The teen shrieked and gasped, rocking and bouncing, leaning back against me, her pert teenage tits jiggling like a pair of out control beach balls. I could feel her hair against my face as she pushed her head back, her spine arching and bending so much it was like she was about to snap it. "Aaaarrrghhh, aaaaarrghhh, this is so good, go harder, really give it me... aaaarrghh, fuccckkk, yesssss!"

"Fuck her James, ram that hot hole like you did mine, slam her slutty butt," her Mom chorused in enthusiasm, before sticking her face down and licking and sucking at my balls like they were food and she'd just come off a starvation diet.

Up I went, filling the teen ass with my dick. each thrust resulted in an orgasmic scream emanating from her the back of her throat, "Aaaarrrrghhh, aaaarrgghhh, fuuucckkkk, aaaaarrrghhh."

"Mmmnn, fuck her, fuck that tight ass, mmmnn, take that cock baby," Hermione continued to slurp at my balls, her tongue slipping up every few seconds to lick at the bottom of my shaft as it pumped her daughter.

"Ooohhh, aaaarrggghhh, fuccckkk, yesssss," the teen shuddered as she came. I slammed up harder, keeping her in a state of constant orgasmic arousal, her body shaking like she was being electrified and her screams so high pitched and loud with pleasure they could have shattered glass. 

I was near to cumming myself, pushing at veronica's back I gestured for her to get on her hands and knees next to her crouching Mom. I stood over them and jerked the final few times, glancing at Brandi to make sure she was ready. 

She was a professional - she was.

I groaned as I came, my cum exploding like a wave of white goo. The Lodges had upturned their faces, planting them close to each other so the cum landed on them both as near equally as made no difference. Blast after blast of sticky semen jumped from my dick, arching across to cover them and drip down their noses and chin, sliding round their lips and trickling over their cheeks. I stood back to let Brandi get another shot.

Mom and daughter smiled at the camera, letting the cum run down them.

It was a wrap...

*

Also in this series

1\. The Gilmore Girls get their holes filled by James Rock (28 mins)  
2\. Desperate Housewife, Susan Mayer, shares James with her daughter (31 mins)  
3\. There are no rules as James has a date with Cate Hennessy and her teenage daughters (32 mins)  
4\. Pretty little Aria Montgomery fucks with James and her Mom (30 mins)  
5\. An animated adventure as Mr Incredible and Mrs Incredible join Frozone and James Rock to film Vi for the first time. (31 mins)  
6\. Bree and Danielle van de Kamp show how desperate they are for dick (29 mins)  
7\. Pretty little Aria Montgomery is joined by the equally pretty Hanna Marin and their Moms (29 mins)  
8\. Buffy Summers and her Mom, use their tongues, fingers and toys to slay the holes of Cordelia Chase (33 mins)  
9\. Dawn and Joyce Summers vamp it up with James (34 mins)


End file.
